The Proposal
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Tonight's the night that Alfred wants to propose to Arthur. Just a little fluff UsUk. Rated T just because Arthur says the 'f' word.


I was nervous. Like, super freaking nervous. My pants pocket felt heavier, felt like my pants were falling further down my butt. I reached into my pocket, my hand tightening around the small felt box there. Tonight was the night that I would grow a pair and propose to Arthur. I don't understand why I'm so nervous about this. I love Arthur with all of my heart and soul, and I knew he loved me back. He was beautiful, right down to his soul. He was a pain when he was stubborn or upset, but I didn't care. He couldn't cook worth a damn, but he made up for it many, many ways. I released the box containing the ring I spent over eighty-five thousand dollars on, and quite frankly, I was so close to being broke, only a hundred thousand left. I worked four jobs and deprived myself of months of sleep. I had been running off sugar and energy drinks for so long that I was starting to feel a withdrawal effect.

Well, Arthur was going to be home from work in thirty minutes. That gives me plenty of time to get ready. I sat the box carefully on the bed beside my Jack Daniel belt, nice fitting, faded blue jeans, and a bright white button down. I frowned at the shirt. I needed a shower, but I can't wear a wrinkled shirt on this special occasion. I sighed. If I don't make the shower, I still have plenty of Axe body spray left. I grabbed the shirt and went to the ironing board. I flicked the iron on and waited impatiently for it to heat up. Once it was heated, I ironed my shirt, making sure there were absolutely no wrinkles in it. That alone took about fifteen minutes to get it like I wanted it. I laid it back down carefully on the bed. Shower time! I stripped down completely and walked to the bathroom. I turned the water on and stepped in, not even bothering to make sure the water was good and hot. Arthur loved the smell of Axe. I knew that for a fact, so I made sure to lather my body thoroughly in Axe Dark Temptation. I rinsed my body off and stuck my head in the water. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. He loved strawberries and chocolate. I rinsed my hair and added conditioner. Once I rinsed that out I shut the water off and shook out my hair. I wrapped and tied a towel around my body and grabbed another towel to dry my hair.

Oh, I don't have long! Only five minutes left. I ran around the house, looking for things I had hidden from Arthur just for this night. I got dressed, carefully tucking my shirt into my jeans. I laced my belt through the belt loops and buckled it loosely, since my Jack Daniel belt buckle was decently big. I centered it (just because I'm OCD about it). I grabbed my dusty cowboy boots and hat from the closet. I pressed my hat on my head and put on my boots, tucking my jeans in them. Finally, I place the ring in my back pocket. I made sure it would stay, just in case I had to make some quick movements. I spread rose petals along the room and neatly made up bed, giving the room a faint rose smell.

Arthur said he loved American cowboys, I happened to be one! I ran my hand through my slightly damp hair. The sound of our beaten up Kia signaled my lover's return home. I ran towards the door and burst out it, flinging myself over the porch and landing perfectly on my feet, my hand on my hat to keep it in place. I jogged towards the car where Arthur sat, staring dumbfounded at me. I opened up his door and stepped aside, waiting for him to turn the car off and get out. When he didn't budge, I held out my hand. A smile appeared across his face. God, he doesn't know how angelic he looked when he smiled! He turned the car off and took my hand. I laced our fingers together and led him up the porch. He nuzzled my shoulder.

"Were you so happy to see me that you decided to jump the porch dressed like a cowboy? Or you just want roleplay sex?" he said, laughing.

I shook my head violently as I held the door open for him. Leave it to him to think about sex! He could be such a pervert sometimes.

"No. I have a surprise for you."

He looked around the kitchen. Uh-oh. Did I miss a spot? He frowned and turned towards me, arms crossed. "Alright, what do you want?" he demanded. When I didn't respond, those sexy bushy eyebrows of his raised and his leather clad fingers instantly when to take off his jacket. Those fingers began unbuttoning his white button down.

I chuckled and took a step forward. I knew he expected me to finish unbuttoning it, but I didn't. I buttoned it back up the way he head it and took his jacket and threw it over my shoulder. I went back to our bedroom. I could hear Arthur following me. Excellent. I heard him gasp when he walked in.

"A-Alfred? What is all this? You even made the bed and got rid of those cobwebs that were in the corners.

I hung his jacket up in the closet. I took a deep breath. The moment was here. There were only two possible answers. I reached into my back pocket just to make sure the ring was still there. Thank God it was. I turned towards my boyfriend, smiling softly. I took his hands in mine and pulled him close to kiss his forehead. Letting of one of his right hand, I got down on one knee. I never averted my eyes away. I took another deep breath, staring into those confused green eyes.

"Arthur Kirkland," I said, letting my southern accent show more than I usually do. "Ever since the day I met you, I knew you'd be the one for me. We've been together through thick and thin, and I love you. So much. You're my life. I love you with all of my body, heart, and soul, and it would be of great honor if you would," I took the small box from my pocket and opened it to reveal the shiney fourteen karat white gold diamond ring I worked so hard to get for him, "marry me. So, will you marry me?" I smiled sweetly.

Tears threatened to spill from his pretty eyes. He used his hands to cover his mouth. My smile faltered slightly as I waited for his answer. Those tears that were threatening to spill slid down his face. He began to shake his head furiously side to side and backed up.

"N-no…I c-can't!" He backed up until his legs touched the nightstand. He began to cry. Hard.

My heart, stomach, smile –everything- fell. Tears of my own spilled down my face. My pointer finger shook as I closed the box. I- I can't believe he said no. I gripped the box tightly. I never moved from my position on my knee, my eyes stayed locked on Arthur.

"Wh-why can't you, Arthur?" It came out as a whisper.

He spoke between sobs, so I could just barely make out what he was saying. "I….I….ch-cheated….on you….m-more than….once!"

I wrinkled my nose. So that's it. That's why he thinks he can't marry me. I began to laugh quietly. I wiped my tears from my face. I already knew this. I can say that I didn't really approve of this, but Francis told me all about it when I told him I wanted to marry Arthur. Yeah, I most definitely don't approve him cheating on me with that stupid Frenchman, but because I loved him, I let it slide.

"Wh-why are you….laughing?" His sobs had quieted down.

"I know you cheated on me, Arthur, with Francis. He told me all about it." I pushed myself up and sat the ring on the dresser behind me. I opened my arms. "Come here…" Arthur came into my arms. I hugged him tightly and held his face gently and dried his tears with my thumbs. I pressed my lips to his forehead. "Shh…hush now, love. Even though I knew this, I still chose to buy you that ring and propose. I did it because I love you no matter what." I held his head to my chest. "I didn't know when you left after a fight you ran to him, but Francis told me what you'd say. How much you said you loved me, what you wanted in your future. Hell, even what you wanted me to do to you in bed.

"No I don't particularly like that fact that you were having sex with him….but I still want you to marry me…So, I'll ask one more time." I lifted his head to look into those enchanting eyes. "Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"

He sniffled and pressed his lips to mine. "Y-yes, Alfred. I will!" He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck.

Score! I hugged him back tightly and fell onto the bed, curling up against one another. I stroked his cheek. I smiled and got up to get the ring and came back. I pulled him into my lap. I opened the felt box once more, I took the ring out. I slid it onto his ring finger. Man! I did a great job picking out a ring. Sure, it was very feminine, but it looked great on him. It shone just like his eyes would when he looked happy. I leaned in and captured his lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

"You like it?" I asked, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"I love it, Alfred," he breathed, tilting his head as he stared at it. "I hope you didn't spend too much on it."

I chuckled nervously. Arthur stiffened in my arms.

"Alfreeeed….How much did you spend on me?"

"Heh heh, with or without taxes?"

"With…"

"Close to a million dollars…."

He gasped. "Just on a ring!?"

"Pretty much."

"How much did this cost us?"

"Me," I corrected him. "It cost me a little over eighty-five thousand dollars. But you're worth it, babe. A fourteen karat white gold diamond ring just for you."

His lips parted and he looked up at me. "Fuck, Alfred…..How could you even afford this?"

"I worked four jobs. I've been saving up for this ring for a year."

"Is that why you went so long without getting any proper sleep?"

I nodded and kissed his head. "I'm left with a hundred thousand left for our wedding."

"You're planning to go all out aren't you?"

I chuckled and pulled him down on the bed. I didn't answer his question. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll go get the boots and hat. You deserve it."


End file.
